<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El significado de la libertad by AceFreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584440">El significado de la libertad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles'>AceFreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Nakamaship, si estoy hablando de ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de one shots que escribí por el cumpleaños del futuro Rey Pirata. En su mayoría son otros personajes pensando en Luffy o mostrar la relación que Luffy tiene con estos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dadan &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Dadan Family &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Makino &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Emporio Ivankov, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mr. 2 | Bon Clay, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Nami, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curly Dadan, la madre de dos infames piratas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dadan conoció a Garp hace muchos años, cuando ambos eran un par de mocosos huérfanos intentando sobrevivir por su cuenta en las periferias del reino de goa. Garp siempre tuvo una fuerza monstruosa y una personalidad extravagante, la diversión para él era pelear con las bestias que habitaban en el monte corvo y ganarse el derecho de montar en ellos para que lo llevaran de un lugar a otro. Garp siempre supo que la isla en la que vivían era un lugar muy pequeño para él, que estaba destinado a cosas más grandes, así que se unió a la marina porque quería pelear contra gente más fuerte que él y cambiar el mundo desde dentro de la institución más importante de la justicia.</p><p>Dadan sabe también que siempre hubo solo dos opciones para la gente como ellos: convertirse en un aliado de la ley o en un criminal buscado.</p><p>Dadan por su parte nunca podría estar del lado de la justicia corrupta, la misma que trabaja como perros de los nobles y reprime al civil que necesita de su ayuda. Ella decidió volverse un bandido, el pequeño mundo que ofrecía su  isla natal era suficiente para ella y sus robos eran siempre calculados, ella no es fuerte como Garp, pero si lo suficientemente inteligente como para nunca ser atrapada. Lo que empezó como una carrera delictual solitaria se trasformó en una familia de bandidos y prontamente fueron conocidos en todo Goa como “La familia Dadan”.</p><p>Garp volvía intermitentemente a la isla, tanto como su carrera en ascenso dentro de los altos rangos de la marina le permitía y en esos momentos olvidaban el camino que cada uno eligió, solo eran dos amigos de infancia compartiendo un trago y viejas historias. Hasta que un día Garp llego al monte corvo donde la familia había levantado su base hace algunos años, cargando a un mocoso de un mes, su viejo amigo le dio pocas explicaciones, de cómo la madre del niño murió luego de darlo a luz y que su padre era el difunto Rey pirata. Un niño que no debería haber nacido con todos los esfuerzo que la marina hizo para hacer desaparecer la sangre de Roger. Sin mucha opción Dadan lo acoge y ve a Garp partir.</p><p>A Dadan nunca le ha interesado ser madre, no es que al ser la líder de un grupo de bandidos tenga tiempo como para preocuparse por esa clase de cosas, pero siempre ha sido débil cuando se trata de niños y tal vez eso se deba a su propia infancia desprotegida. Entonces Dadan acoge al mocoso, le da de comer y hace que alguno de sus muchachos le ayude a cambiarle los pañales. Ace solo llora cuando tiene hambre o necesita un cambio de pañal, el resto del tiempo se mantiene en silencio mientras mira fuera de la ventana las nubes pasar o simplemente duerme sin saber del mundo que maldice su sangre.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Ace crece siendo un niño enérgico y grosero, no es que siendo criado por bandidos pudiera haber resultado un caballero. Es naturalmente fuerte, pero eso no es suficiente para sobrevivir así que Dadan lo presiona y le dice que tiene que comenzar a traer comida a la mesa si es que quiere comer; los animales del bosque son peligrosos, pero lo ayudaran a desarrollar otras habilidades que le serán de utilidad en el futuro. A pesar de todo Ace no habla demasiado y se mantiene distante con todos, incluso con Dadan.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>El chico lo sabe, cómo se enteró Dadan no comprende, pero es evidente que conocer la verdad sobre sus raíces lo afecto. Sus ojos, antes llenos de curiosidad infantil se volvieron vacíos con un odio profundo por el mundo (y por sí mismo) que la aterra.</p><p>La única razón que Ace encontró para vivir en este mundo que lo odia es odiar al mundo de vuelta.</p><p>Dadan no sabe qué hacer, ella no es capaz de decir ni Ace capaz de escuchar:</p><p>
  <em>“Tú no eres los pecados de tu padre” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Ace se vuelve cada vez más salvaje y sus ojos cada vez son más oscuros.</p><p>Dadan teme por él y de él.              </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>El bastardo de Garp tiene las agallas de regresar después de diez años de ausencia, ha envejecido de manera alarmante, pero eso no tiene importancia cuando el vicealmirante tiene la astucia de sujetar a un mocoso frente de ella para pedirle que cuide de él también. </p><p>– Oye, Luffy, diles “Hola” –</p><p>– Hola – dice el mocoso alzando el brazo de mala gana para saludar</p><p>– ¿Quién es ese niño? – pregunta Magra detrás de ella</p><p>– Él es mi nieto – responde Garp, su rostro inusualmente serio y sus labios en una fina línea.</p><p>Dadan se niega rotundamente, pero el bastardo saca a relucir el prontuario delictual que ella y la familia tiene, amenazándola una vez más a encerrarla sino coopera con él y ella termina cediendo al notar la desesperación que hay en los ojos de Garp mientras la mira, la súplica oculta de que no lo cuestione y simplemente tome al molesto mocoso bajo su cuidado.</p><p>Es momentos después que Dadan lo entiende. El mocoso es el hijo de Dragón, el criminal más peligroso y buscado del mundo, este es otro niño con sangre considerada maldita corriendo por sus venas y Dadan no cree ser capaz de soportar ver como otro niño bajo su cuidado es aplastado por el mundo, bajo el peso de ser considerado el hijo de un demonio con una sangre maldita. </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Luffy es un niño extraño incluso para ser el nieto de Garp. Dadan recuerda haber visto un par de veces a Dragon, pero ese chico siempre fue diferente a su padre, como si calculara cada movimiento que él y otros a su alrededor hacían.</p><p>Luffy persigue a Ace de un lugar a otro aun cuando Ace hace todo tipo de esfuerzos para mantenerlo alejado, el chico con ese enorme sombrero de paja corre cada día tras Ace sin darse por vencido y Dadan solo observa, pensando cuánto tiempo más hasta el niño crea que ya no vale la pena seguir intentándolo.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Algo debe haber pasado entre los dos y el tercer mocoso, Sabo, porque a pesar de que el cambio es sutil y casi imperceptible para otra persona, Dadan lo nota.</p><p>La manera en que Ace suele molestar a Luffy para que mejore no es cruel y es principalmente para que se vuelva más fuerte, los tres segundos que espera a que el chico de goma le siga el paso, la manera en que se preocupa de que Luffy siempre esté detrás de ellos mientras cazan o pelean con gente en Edge Town.</p><p>Un día llegan a casa proclamando una hermandad, haciendo travesuras en la hora del baño y riendo como si fueran niños normales. La vuelven loca y un poco homicida con lo grosero que son los tres pequeños bastardos, pero los adora.</p><p>Son sus niños.</p><p>Los hijos que nunca quiso, pero que no cambiara por nada del mundo.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Hay una escoria pirata apuntando a uno de sus niños con un arma y sin dudarlo toma el cañón desviando la bala, blande su hacha intentando hacer retroceder al antiguo pirata. Los muchachos de su familia se acercan rápidamente, asegurándose que tanto como Ace y Luffy estén a salvo ahora que han llegado. Sabo no está por ninguna parte, pero Dadan se tranquiliza un poco al saber que al menos de momento se encuentra a salvo en la jaula que la casa de sus padres nobles significa para él.</p><p>– ¡Tú eres la jefa simio de la montaña corvo! – dice el cretino de Blue jam –</p><p>– ¡Soy la bandida de montaña, Dadan! – Ella responde, con su rostro alzado en orgullo porque esa es la forma en que ella escogió vivir su vida. Mira de reojo hacia atrás, Luffy está siendo cuidado por uno de sus bandidos y Ace ya se ha puesto de pie nuevamente – Por alguna extraña razón, soy la madre adoptiva de estos niños. ¡Y aunque no sea su verdadera madre, no me quedaré a ver como intentan matarlos!</p><p>Su táctica de intimidación fracaso y en su plan de escape no contaba con Ace no queriendo retroceder, así que se queda firme en su lugar, sosteniendo firmemente su hacha y rogando a los dioses en los que no cree que le permitan a Ace y ella volver a casa a salvo cuando la pesadilla termine.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>El fuego los rodeaba y no había manera de escapar, Dadan ocupo su cuerpo como escudo para atravesar las llama y que Ace no fuera herido, cuando cayó cansada y adolorida… él cargo su cuerpo, la cuido y trato sus heridas lo mejor que supo. Ace se negó a abandonarla a pesar de que se lo pidió. Cuando volvieron a casa, su cuerpo aun dolía horrores y solo quería un trago de sake para pasar el trago amargo que lo transcurrido en grey terminal dejo en su boca, pero esos dioses de los que tanto reniega le demostraron que si existen, pero en forma de bastardos desalmados con suficiente poder para quedar impunes por crímenes que llevarían a cualquier otro a Impel Down.   </p><p>– ¡Sabo está muerto, un dragón celestial disparo contra su barco! –</p><p>Luffy llora y Ace quien nunca ha sabido lidiar de otra manera con sus emociones, se enfurece y toma su arma con la intención de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Dadan ve sus intenciones y rápidamente lo reduce contra el piso, sus vendajes manchándose del rojo de su propia sangre al hacer tanto esfuerzo con un cuerpo dañado.</p><p>– Detente, maldito mocoso – dice Dadan, sujetando a Ace por los hombros contra el piso – ¿Cómo puedes seguir actuando tan confianzudamente cuando ni siquiera eres fuerte? ¿Qué harás si vas? ¡Solo vas a morir! ¡Morirás y la gente se olvidara de ti mañana! ¡Eso es todo lo que has logrado hasta el momento!</p><p>Los ojos de Ace están desorbitados, su respiración agitada y Dadan sabe que sus palabras no han hecho más que enojarlo, pero Ace necesita aprender esto ahora antes de que termine muerto por actuar impulsivamente.</p><p>– ¡Fue el reino quien mato a Sabo! ¡Este mundo! ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? – Pregunta Dadan, remeciéndolo por el cuello de la remera con desesperación – Tu padre cambio la era cuando murió ¡cuando seas tan importante como él, podrás hacer lo que se te plazca!</p><p>Pide que aten a Ace al árbol, mientras el chico no deja de gritar y Luffy sigue llorando desconsoladamente… y Dadan quisiera poder llorar, también. </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Es un sueño de ser más libre que nadie lo que logra que Luffy y Ace superen su perdida, no es de inmediato y el dolor persiste, pero logran encontrar consuelo en que están vivos y pueden cumplir sus sueños por el hermano que perdieron.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Dadan no estaba presente cuando ocurrió y cuando llego solo vio a Luffy acostado, cubierto en vendajes y con Ace junto a él sujetando su mano mientras duerme.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Magra le conto sobre las lágrimas de Ace.</p><p>Ace a quien Dadan no ha visto llorar desde que era un bebé.</p><p>Ace quien no lloro frente a nadie luego de que Sabo murió.</p><p>Ace estaba tan aterrado ante la idea de poder perder a Luffy por su propia negligencia que lloro, culpándose a sí mismo y pidiéndole perdón a Luffy. Desde ese momento el cambio en Ace fue absoluto y si no lo hubiera conocido desde que usaba pañales la misma Dadan no hubiera creído que era la misma persona.</p><p>Luffy se volvió el centro del mundo de Ace sin que el mismo Ace se diera cuenta. Y lo mismo podía decirse de Luffy, con ojos siempre brillantes en admiración y cariño por su hermano mayor a quien amaba más que a nadie en este mundo.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Ace partió cuando cumplió 17 años como prometió.</p><p>Llevándose un collar de Dadan entre sus pertenecías y dejando atrás su agradecimiento por la mujer que lo cuido durante tantos años.</p><p>Dadan lloro esa noche, entre cigarrillos y el alivio que el peso del mundo no hundió a su niño como ella siempre temió.</p><p>Ahora es un hombre libre, solo otro pirata más en el mar intentando cumplir su sueño y sin importar cuanto la regañe Garp por dejarlo ir, cuando vea el rostro de Ace en un cartel de recompensa sabrá que valió la pena.   </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Pasan tres meses antes de que noticias de Ace lleguen, es un cartel de se busca con una foto de su sonrisa arrogante y ojos peligrosos. El precio que se paga por su cabeza es de 25.000.000 millones de bellis.</p><p>Una fiesta se arma rápidamente para celebrar, sake y comida, las viejas historias del mocoso que cuidaron desde que era un bebé y la risa contagiosa de Luffy mientras sostiene en alto el cartel de se busca de su hermano, prometiendo que su primera recompensa será más alta que la de Ace.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Las noticias sobre Ace siguen llegando, pero después de un tiempo su recompensa no sube de los 500.000.000 millones de bellis, es extraño pero no preocupante, el mocoso es fuerte después de todo e incluso lejos mantiene a Luffy motivado, quien promete no perder mientras entrena con más dedicación que antes.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Tres años pasaron y es el momento de que Luffy abandone la isla, como prometió incluso antes de conocer a sus hermanos. Ha crecido mucho del pequeño mocoso que Dadan conoció, pero en ciertos aspectos sigue siendo el mismo y ella espera que ese lado positivo e inocente de Luffy no cambie nunca.</p><p>– Me estoy yendo, ¿no van a ir a despedirme? – Pregunta Luffy, sin poder contener su emoción mientras se mueve de un lado a otro – ¡oye!</p><p>– Oh, cállate. El alcalde y Makino nos conocen, pero asustaríamos al resto de los aldeanos si bajáramos de la montaña – dice Dadan, dándole la espalda al igual que hizo cuando Ace partió– Solo vete.</p><p>– Entiendo – dice Luffy, hay un pequeño puchero en sus labios – bueno, entonces chicos, ¡Muchas gracias por todo!</p><p>Todos los bandidos están avergonzados por sus palabras y mueven sus manos sin saber que hacer realmente.</p><p>– Oh, cierto. ¡Dadan, odio a los bandidos de montaña! – dice el mocoso, como si ella necesitara que él le recordara eso –</p><p>– Cállate, tu pequeño mocoso –</p><p>– ¡pero a ustedes los quiero! – dice Luffy, sonriendo con cariño –</p><p>Y Dadan no puede evitar llorar, de alegría, de pena, de alivio, de orgullo.</p><p>– No digas cosas tontas como esas, y solo piérdete, maldito seas – responde Dadan, con un pañuelo contra su nariz aunque las lágrimas no dejan de caer</p><p>– ¿Oh, estas llorando? –</p><p>– ¡No estoy llorando!–</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>El bote que Luffy elige para partir es pequeño, pero Dadan sabe que tiene un valor especial para el mocoso porque el mismo junto el dinero para comprarlo. Todas las personas de la villa foosha se han reunido en el puerto para ver a Luffy partir y Dadan, a pesar de todo lo que dijo se encuentra escondida viendo como su niño pequeño parte a cumplir su sueño.</p><p>– ¡Sabo, mírame! – Grita Luffy al cielo con ambos brazos alzados – ¡Voy a salir al mar ahora!</p><p>La sonrisa en los labios de Dadan es agridulce, después de tantos años esos dos niños suyos siguen pensando en su hermano perdido y viviendo el sueño que le fue arrebatado en su lugar. El bote de Luffy se aleja lentamente de la costa, el chico de goma rema lejos de su hogar al mar que lo ha estado llamando desde hace años. El rey de la costa intenta hundir el barco, pero con solo golpe es derribado por Luffy.</p><p>– wow, venció a ese rey marino con un solo golpe – dice Dogra impresionado–</p><p>– Se ha vuelto bastante fuerte – coincide Dadan, sus ojos brillan con las lágrimas que se niega a derramar. Su niño es fuerte, podrá arreglárselas bien en el mundo y pronto tendrá noticias de él, Dadan ya tiene designado el lugar en que su cartel de se busca será colgado.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>El cartel de se busca de Luffy llega cuando ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde su partida y el mocoso ni siquiera ha entrado al Grand Line aun.</p><p>Su recompensa es de 30.000.000 millones de bellis, haciéndolo el más buscado en la historia del East blue y Dadan no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa.</p><p>El mocoso tenía razón cuando dijo que su recompensa sería más alta que la de Ace y Dadan solo puede preguntarse qué habrá hecho Luffy para conseguir tamaña suma de dinero por su cabeza.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Solo dos semanas después un nuevo cartel de recompensa llega junto con el periódico. La recompensa de Luffy es ahora 100.000.000 millones de bellis y Dadan no puede evitar preguntarse en qué clase de problemas se está metiendo ese niño idiota.</p><p>Sus muchachos dicen que una recompensa de ese tamaño merece una celebración y el sake rápidamente comienza a cambiar de mano, todos hablan emocionados sobre el chico de goma que tanto llegaron a querer.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Es Makino quien los sorprende con el tercer cartel de se busca de Luffy y con el periódico que corrobora aquel aumento en su recompensa. Luffy declaro la guerra al gobierno mundial al invadir Ennies lobby y quemarla hasta sus cimientos.</p><p>Dadan sabe que no hay que creer en todo lo que los periódicos controlados por el mismo gobierno mundial dicen y que debe haber una historia detrás de tal acto por parte de Luffy, pero de cualquier manera se siente orgullosa. Luffy es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse al mundo que tanto le ha arrebatado, ya no es el niño pequeño que solo podía llorar la pérdida de su hermano.</p><p>Otros siete carteles llegan junto con el de Luffy, esas siete personas son parte de su tripulación y se sorprende al ver la variedad de personas, todos lo suficientemente dementes como para seguir a ese niño suyo.</p><p>Otra celebración es hecha por la nueva recompensa y Makino se queda a compartir con ellos, contando una vieja historia de cómo Luffy consiguió su sombrero de paja de un reconocido pirata.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Las manos de Dadan tiemblan mientras sostiene el periódico y escucha a algunos de sus muchachos hablarle con preocupación, pero ella no puede prestarles atención y solo lee una y otra vez lo que dice en el periódico.</p><p>Ace ha sido capturado por la marina y la fecha de su ejecución ya ha sido decidida, será dentro de tres semanas en Marineford.</p><p>Dadan llora esa noche y las que siguen sin lograr encontrar consuelo.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Nuevas noticias sobre Luffy llegan, todos sus muchachos han estado igual de decaídos que ella con la ejecución de Ace rondando sobre sus cabezas y creyeron que encontrarían un poco de felicidad al leer las noticias sobre el pequeño pirata, pero no fue así.</p><p>Luffy y su tripulación desaparecieron en el archipiélago Sabaody luego de golpear y secuestrar a un Dragon celestial. El periódico dice que fueron derrotados por un Shichibukai y que es posible que nunca se vuelva a saber de ellos.</p><p>Y por primera vez en su vida Dadan reza por la seguridad de Luffy. No importa que haya sido derrotado, pero por favor que siga con vida.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>No importa cuánto sake beba, nunca es lo suficiente como para ahogar su dolor. Le arrebataron a su niño, el mundo lo mato en el nombre de la absoluta justicia y de Luffy no ha habido más noticias que la foto de él llorando junto al cuerpo del hermano que vio morir frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Dadan no ha salido del bar de Makino en una semana, bebiendo, llorando y lamentándose que tal vez si no los hubiera dejado convertirse en piratas ambos chicos estarían ahora a salvo. Una gran conmoción se arma fuera del bar y cuando escucha la voz de Garp Dadan enfurece y toma su mazo.</p><p>– Oye Garp – Dice Dadan quedando de frente con el vicealmirante, a este hombre que considero su amigo, pero que ahora no puede ni ver por el odio y el dolor – ¡Tienes las agallas de mostrar tu cara por aquí!</p><p>Dadan alza su mazo y lo golpea, pero Garp no hace el mínimo esfuerzo de esquivar su ataque.</p><p>– No interfieran – dice Garp a sus marinos quienes han cargado sus armas y apuntan a Dadan– Es una conocida.</p><p>– ¡Estuviste en ese campo de batalla! – Dice Dadan, olvidando su mazo y abalanzándose sobre Garp para sujetarlo de las solapas de su capa – ¡Estuviste frente a ellos! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste por ellos? ¿Qué hiciste por ellos? – Pregunta Dadan con desesperación, remeciéndolo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué dejaste morir a Ace!? – Pregunta Dadan, llorando de la impotencia y las heridas de su corazón aún abiertas al pensar en la cruel manera que su hijo fue asesinado – ¿Elegiste tu trabajo sobre tu familia? – Su puño cae con fuerza sobre el rostro de Garp una y otra vez –</p><p>– ¡Oye, Garp! ¿¡Y tú eres un héroe de la marina!? – Su puño derecho cae nuevamente sobre el rostro de Garp, haciéndolo sangrar– ¡Vete al infierno, viejo de mierda!</p><p>Dadan escucha como alguno de sus muchachos le piden que se detenga y se calme, pero ella simplemente no puede, necesita saber que hizo Garp por sus niños cuando más lo necesitaban.</p><p> – ¡Di algo, Garp! ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? – Dadan lo sujeta para hacerlo ponerse de pie – ¡Escoria inhumana!</p><p>– ¡Garp-san es el que peor lo está pasando porque estuvo ahí y no pudo ayudarlos! – dice Makino, interponiéndose entre ella y Garp</p><p>– Te equivocas – Dice Dadan, desviando su mirada antes de mirar nuevamente a Makino con resolución– Eso no es verdad. ¡El que peor lo está pasando es Luffy! – Makino se mantiene en silencio y lágrimas caen de sus ojos cuando se da cuenta que lo que dice Dadan es verdad – ¡Él amaba muchísimo a su hermano!</p><p>El alcalde pregunta si ha habido noticias de Luffy y para el alivio de Dadan es posible que Luffy esté vivo ya que logró escapar en un submarino.</p><p>– Luffy es un tonto, – Dice Dadan, dándole la espalda a Garp – pero estaré de su lado sin importar en qué clase de pirata se convierta. Se me parte el corazón cuando pienso en cómo debe estar sintiéndose ahora… ¡Luffy, no te rindas!</p><p>Dadan tenía tres hijos.</p><p>El mundo le arrebato a dos demasiado pronto.</p><p>Y solo puede esperar que el mundo no sea tan cruel como para arrebatarle al tercero porque sabe que no sería capaz de soportar el dolor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Cuando el periódico con una fotografía de Luffy regresando a Marineford y presentado sus respetos por los caídos en la guerra llego, Dadan sintió que volvía a respirar y acompañada de sus muchachos se dirigió a cierto lugar dentro del bosque, una casa en el árbol hecho por tres niños con grandes sueños hace algunos años atrás.</p><p>– ¡Mira Ace! – Dice Dadan, sosteniendo el periódico en alto, en dirección de la casa del árbol. Todos sus muchachos lloran de felicidad al ver que Luffy sobrevivió y está listo para volver a darle pelea al mundo – ¡Luffy sigue vivo gracias a que lo salvaste! – Y Dadan no puede contener más las lágrimas porque tiene al menos el leve consuelo de que Ace murió entre los brazos de la persona que más (lo) amaba en este mundo – ¡Ahora puedes descansar en paz!</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Dos años toma para que nuevamente haya noticias sobre Luffy. El periódico muestra una foto de su sonrisa confianzuda y la cicatriz en su pecho que muestra con orgullo.</p><p>Y Dadan solo puede esperar en la pequeña isla de la que nunca ha salido, que el futuro Rey tome control del mar y las noticias de la grandeza que dejara a su paso hagan noticia en el periódico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No subestimes los milagros: Bon-chan e Iva-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers si es que no leen el manga o no han prestado atención a las portadas. <br/>En el capitulo 666 del manga se nos confirma que Bon-chan esta vivo y es actualmente el lider de newkamaland en impel down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ¡<em>Mugiwara-boy</em>! –</p><p>Todos los tripulantes del sunny se detienen en medio de sus actividades al escuchar una voz desconocida en medio del bendito mar y como siempre el capitán es el primero en actuar, corriendo al costado izquierdo del barco y moviendo su mano enérgicamente en forma de saludo al haber divisado a quien lo llamaba.</p><p>– ¡Luffy! – Regaña Nami, corriendo para llegar junto a él y golpearlo en la cabeza – ¡Es peligroso que hagas ese tipo de cosas, no sabemos si es un enemigo!</p><p>– Pero no es un enemigo, Nami – se queja Luffy, alzando ambos brazos – ¡Es Iva-chan!</p><p>– ¿Ivankov? – Pregunta Jinbe, el sonido que hacen sus getas contra la cubierta anuncia su presencia – ¿Qué hará aquí?</p><p>– ¿El comandante del ejército revolucionario, Ivankov? – Pregunta Robin desde su lugar en la terraza – Recuerdo haber leído en los periódicos hace dos años que se los vio juntos en la guerra </p><p>– Jinbe, Iva y yo estuvimos juntos en Impel Down y luego en Marineford – dice Luffy, su voz tiene un deje suave como en todas esas pocas veces en las que habla de la guerra – Le debo mucho.</p><p>– Entonces hay que permitir que su barco se acerque –  concluye Nami, haciéndole algunas señas a Franky quien ya estaba junto al timón para detener el barco. Algunos minutos pasan antes de que el llamativo barco de la reina de los okamas quede junto al Sunny.</p><p>– ¡Iva-chan! – grita Luffy una vez Ivankov sube a bordo del Sunny. Todos los sombreros de paja que no conocían al comandante del ejército revolucionario lo observan con incredulidad debido a sus extravagantes prendas de vestir al igual que las de sus acompañantes que no han bajado del barco.</p><p>– Has crecido mucho, caramelito – responde Iva, mientras mira a Luffy de arriba a abajo al notar la poderosa aura que el chico ahora tiene alrededor de él y que dos años atrás no tenía –</p><p>– Ivankov, ha pasado tiempo – saluda Jinbe de manera cortes –</p><p>– Jinbe, entonces lo que los periódicos dicen es verdad, ¿por qué no me sorprende que te hayas unido a la tripulación de mugiwara-<em>boy</em>? – dice Ivankov –</p><p>– No hay nada de malo en pertenecer a la tripulación del futuro rey pirata – responde Jinbe –</p><p>– ¡Iva, Iva! – Dice Luffy, intentando llamar la atención del comandante del ejército revolucionario y teniendo el resultado querido – Estos son mis nakamas – dice el capitán del sombrero de paja, señalando a toda su tripulación que se ha reunido en la cubierta – Zoro, mi espadachín; Nami, mi navegante; Sanji, mi cocinero; Ussop nuestro mentiroso y tirador; Chopper mi doctor; Robin, mi arqueóloga; Franky, mi carpintero; Brook, mi músico y tú ya conoces a Jinbe.  </p><p>– Un gusto conocerlos, caramelitos, Mugiwara-<em>boy</em> me hablo mucho de ustedes – Dice Iva, inclinando su cabeza en saludo y sonriendo al ver lo orgulloso que Luffy luce de su tripulación.</p><p>– ¿Qué hace el Rey del infierno aquí? – pregunta Sanji, lo más alejado posible de Iva y recordando sus dos años de entrenamiento –</p><p>– Así que en realidad si eras un miembro de la tripulación de mugiwara-<em>boy</em> – dice Iva, y su sonrisa manda escalofríos por la espalda del cocinero –</p><p>– ¿Se conocen? – Pregunta Ussop– ¿Dónde estuviste en tus dos años de entrenamiento, Sanji?</p><p>– ¡Lo único que ustedes necesitan saber es que estuve en el infierno! – grita Sanji, callando a Ivankov quien iba a responder por el –</p><p>– Respondiendo la pregunta de Sanji-<em>boy</em>, estoy aquí para cumplir el deseo de un adorado caramelito que quería reencontrarse con mugiwara-<em>boy</em> – contesta Iva –</p><p>– ¿Alguien que quiere verme? – pregunta Luffy, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado –</p><p>– ¡Ven, caramelito! – grita Iva en dirección de su barco y cuando los más antiguos miembros de la tripulación reconocen a esa persona que Ivankov llamo están confundidos, sobre todo por las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de su capitán que con brazos abiertos recibe a la persona que sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos –</p><p>– ¡Bon-chan! – Exclama Luffy, abrazando al okama quien devuelve su abrazo con la misma intensidad – ¡Estas vivo! ¡Yo creí…yo creí que…! – dice Luffy, sin poder terminar sus oraciones porque el alivio que siente es tan grande y esta tan feliz de que su amigo este bien –</p><p>– ¡No bromees, los okamas no mueren! – dice Bon-chan, reticente de dejar ir a Luffy de su abrazo pero sabe que es necesario. Iva intenta limpiar sus propias lágrimas ante tan conmovedora escena –</p><p>– ¡Bon-chan, gracias, muchas gracias! – dice Luffy, para sorpresa de todos haciendo una ligera reverencia para demostrar lo agradecido que se encuentra – ¡muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí!</p><p>– Mugi-chan, levanta la cabeza. Somos amigos y yo quería ayudarte – dice Bon clay, tomando a Luffy por el mentón para hacer que se enderece –   </p><p>– Pero te falle, Bon-chan. Yo no pude salvar… – Dice Luffy, incapaz de completar su oración al ser interrumpido por el okama pero de todos modos todos saben lo que iba a decir –</p><p>– Debe haber sido muy duro, Mugi-chan – dice el okama, abrazando a Luffy como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita ser consolado – Iva-sama me conto todo lo que paso y mi corazón llora en solo pensar en tu dolor.</p><p>– Estoy bien, ahora estoy con mis nakamas – contesta Luffy, y Bon Clay entiende que no es algo de lo que a Luffy le guste hablar, él es el capitán y debe permanecer fuerte porque si el duda… sus nakamas no tendrán en quien confiar.</p><p>– ¡Hay rostros nuevos! – Exclama Bon, mirando a Brook y Franky, y no puede disimular su sorpresa al ver a su antigua compañera de Baroque Works – ¡M-Miss all Sunday!</p><p>– <em>fufufu</em>, aquí no necesito ocultar mi nombre – responde la arqueóloga de la tripulación – Solo dime Robin, Bon-chan, gracias por ayudar a mi capitán.</p><p>– ¿Y cómo escaparon de Impel Down? – pregunta Jinbe –</p><p>– Una fuga planeada por los caramelitos de Newkama Land – explica Iva – Dragon quiere que movilicemos a nuestra gente y el mensaje llego a nuestros aliados del ejército revolucionario que aún estaban dentro de Impel Down, así que al igual que hace dos años, crearon una revuelta dentro y escaparon aprovechando la ausencia de Magellan.</p><p>– ¡Eso es impresionante! – Dice Luffy – Ese tipo del veneno es muy fuerte.</p><p>– Yo soy el encargado de hacer llegar a los caramelitos a nuestra nueva base y cuando vi a Bon-boy no pude negarme a su pedido – dice el comandante del ejército revolucionario –</p><p>– ¡Entonces hay que celebrar! – Dice el capitán – ¡Una fiesta por la libertad de nuestros amigos y por habernos reencontrado con Bon-chan! ¡Sanji, comida!</p><p>– Si, si – dice el cocinero, moviendo su mano para quitarle énfasis al capitán pero aun así camina en dirección a la cocina mientras arremanga su camisa – ahora mismo comienzo a cocinar</p><p>– ¡Brook, música! – dice el joven de goma antes de voltear en dirección del barco de Iva – ¡Y ustedes vengan, hay espacio aquí en el sunny!</p><p>– Por supuesto, Luffy-san – dice Brook, sacando su guitarra y comenzando a tocar algunas melodías. La gente de Newkamaland suben a bordo del sunny y de inmediato son arrastrados al ambiente festivo y alegre de sus tripulantes.</p><p>– Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo – Dice Nami–</p><p>– Luffy-kun las contara cuando esté preparado – responde el Gyojin, negando con la cabeza cuando ve que varios okamas están imitando el baile con palos en la nariz que el capitán siempre hace – Muchas cosas dolorosas pasaron durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados   </p><p>– Además él es el capitán – dice Zoro, sobresaltando a Nami quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia – Su carga es más pesada que la nuestra y cree que perderá nuestra confianza si muestra debilidad</p><p>– ¿Y culpa de quien es eso? – Recrimina Nami – No creas que se me olvido que fuiste tú quien le metió eso en la cabeza con lo que paso con Ussop</p><p>– Déjame tranquilo, bruja – se queja Zoro – Era lo que Luffy necesitaba en ese momento</p><p>– ¡Nami, Zoro, Jinbe! – Grita el capitán, quien está bailando con Bon Clay. Ivankov está hablando con Robin sobre su tiempo con el ejército revolucionario – ¡Es una fiesta, vengan a compartir! ¡Es una orden de su capitán!</p><p>Zoro solo niega con la cabeza antes de pedir sake, Jinbe solo se acerca al grupo y Nami se queja de que hacen muchas fiestas pero igualmente se sienta a compartir con todos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Él es imbatible: Makino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makino es uno de esos personajes de los cuales siempre me ha interesado conocer un poco más. Este es un poco del background que le hice y como es su pov de algunos acontecimientos en el mundo de one piece.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makino creció sin padres, ambos eran marinos con un fuerte sentido de la justicia y murieron cuando Makino era tan pequeña que si no fuera por las fotografías colgadas en las paredes de la casa de su abuela, no podría siquiera recordar sus rostros. A pesar de no haber tenido padres, Makino nunca tuvo tiempo para sentirse sola o triste, la abuela Midori era una mujer alegre, espontanea, amable y sincera; ella siempre estaba preocupada del bienestar de Makino, pero también arrastraba a todo el mundo a su paso y todas las personas que llegaban al bar se sentían a gusto con su presencia.</p><p>La abuela le enseño a Makino a ser amable y que nada se soluciona con violencia. Makino creció con estos ideales cerca del corazón y los puso en práctica cada día, en cada situación.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>– ¡Abuela Midori! – Grita Makino de seis años, no se detiene a saludar a los clientes como hace habitualmente sino que va directo hasta la barra donde la abuela se encuentra – ¡Hay un barco gigante de la marina en el puerto!</p><p>– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es el barco? – pregunta la abuela Midori, a la misma vez que le señala a Makino que tome asiento en uno de los taburetes –</p><p>– Tiene un perro mordiendo un hueso – responde Makino, tomando asiento donde le fue señalado– ¿Por qué vendría la marina a la villa foosha? Nada ocurre aquí.  </p><p>– Así que ese viejo excéntrico decidió volver – dice la dueña del bar, en un suspiro antes de tomar el servicio que tenía preparado junto con una servilleta y ponerlo frente a Makino – Ya sabrás quien es cuando venga al bar, mientras eso pasa ¿quieres comer? Hice tu favorito.</p><p>– Si, por favor – responde Makino, recordando sus lecciones de buenos modales – </p><p>– Buena chica, solo por eso podrás tener dinero para algunos caramelos – dice la abuela Midori, con una sonrisa que hace a Makino sonreír también –</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>– Bwahaha, Midori estas más vieja de lo que recordaba – dice Garp, abriendo las puertas del bar de par en par. Los clientes presentes lo saludan con respeto y Makino frunce el ceño en dirección del recién llegado porque esa no es una manera educada de saludar o referirse a alguien – </p><p>– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Garp? – Pregunta Midori, para nada sorprendida con la actitud del marino – ¿Los altos cargos de la marina por fin recuperaron la cordura y decidieron despedirte?</p><p>– Bwahaha, solo estoy de vacaciones – responde Garp, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes cerca de Makino– No ha habido noticias de Roger y decidí que era tiempo de descansar antes de volver en acción</p><p>– ¿Aun sigues empeñado en atrapar a ese hombre? – Dice Midori, negando con la cabeza – ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?</p><p>– No puedo hablar del trabajo – dice Garp, moviendo su mano como restándole importancia y la dueña del bar entiende que es información que ni siquiera puede compartir con ella – ¿Y que estas esperando que no me das una botella de sake? </p><p>– Se dice, "¿puedes darme una botella de sake, por favor?" – corrige Makino, para cubrirse la boca con ambas manos ya que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. El marino solo la observa y ríe animadamente –</p><p>– Este hombre no tiene remedio, Makino-chan – dice la abuela Midori, tomando una de las botellas que guarda debajo de la barra y poniéndola frente a Garp– Sus modales son peores que los de un pirata.</p><p>– oh, es Makino. No la reconocí – dice Garp, luego de dar un trago a su botella y mirar a la niña de cabello verde sentada a tres butacas de distancia –  ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora, cuatro?</p><p>– Tiene seis años – responde Midori – ¿No es un encanto?</p><p>Garp solo asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, estirando su brazo para revolverle el cabello y preguntar cómo han estado las cosas en la aldea durante su ausencia. </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>La abuela le conto más tarde, cuando la arropo en la cama a la hora de dormir que Garp solía vivir en las periferias del reino de Goa y que llego a villa foosha un día por coincidencia siguiendo el olor de comida. El día que Garp llego también fue una de esas raras ocasiones que la aldea era arrasada por piratas que querían su dinero, Garp tenía solo 12 años, estaba armado solo con una tubería común y ni siquiera los conocía, pero no dudo en ayudarlos y enfrentarse contra los piratas. La abuela ríe mientras le cuenta como Garp solo pidió comida como pago por su acto de heroísmo y como eso se repetiría aun cuando se volvió un marino famoso.</p><p>Makino decide que Garp es una persona extraña con su falta de modales y voz ruidosa, pero es una persona buena a quien la abuela le guarda cariño igual que el resto de las personas de la aldea y eso es suficiente para que a ella le agrade también.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Makino tiene 12 años cuando el hombre que conquisto el Grand Line es ejecutado y da comienzo a la gran era pirata. La abuela Midori dice que es un evento memorable y que cambiara para siempre la jerarquía de los mares, como este suceso al que nadie en su pequeña aldea le ha tomado verdadera importancia inspirara una nueva generación de piratas y como eso dificultara aún más el trabajo de los marinos. La abuela le dice que no se preocupe, cuando Makino le hace saber su inquietud sobre lo que los piratas podrían hacer en su pequeña isla y ella le responde que su aldea cuenta con la protección de quien es considerado un héroe entre los marinos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>La abuela Midori murió cuando Makino tenía 17 años, en la tranquilidad de su cama y con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios al haber encontrado el eterno descanso. No fue del todo una sorpresa ya que su salud había comenzado a deteriorarse con los años, pero eso no lo hizo menos doloroso de aceptar.</p><p>Toda la gente de la aldea asistió a su funeral, incluso Garp asistió, poniendo algunas flores en su tumba y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Makino intentando brindarle su apoyo en un momento tan difícil. Luego de su funeral la despidieron con una gran fiesta, con música, comida y alcohol, mientras algunos lloraban y otros reían de viejas anécdotas que compartieron con Midori. Makino no podría haber imaginado su funeral de otra manera.</p><p>Makino se hizo cargo del bar desde entonces, esperando poder cumplir con el objetivo que su abuela lo abrió.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Luffy llega a la villa foosha a los tres años de edad siendo cargado entre los brazos de Garp. Makino nunca había visto al vicealmirante lucir tan desesperado, tan normalmente humano y los guía a ambos hasta su bar, les da algo de comer y Luffy se queda dormido mientras come.</p><p>– No sabía que tenías un nieto, Garp-san – dice Makino, mientras con un paño húmedo limpia la barra luego de haberle tendido una cerveza al vicealmirante– Es un niño adorable</p><p>– Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace un año – responde Garp, dando un largo trago a su cerveza – No sé quién es su madre y mi hijo es un idiota con una causa que aprecia más que a su familia.</p><p>Makino lo observa con grandes ojos porque más que molestia en sus palabras hay resignación.</p><p>– Me contacto un día, después de años de silencio y dejo al niño en mis brazos – rememora Garp, mirando al fondo de la botella como si en ella pudiera ver los recuerdos de ese día – dijo que no tenía tiempo para ser padre y que Luffy era una debilidad a la hora de enfrentarse contra sus enemigos. Luffy solo me tiene a mí y eso me aterra porque ni siquiera fui un buen padre, ¿Cómo se supone que sea un buen abuelo?</p><p>– Yo creo que ya estas siendo un buen abuelo, Garp-san – dice Makino, dejando una nueva botella frente a él – Cuando ni su propio padre lo quiso tú estuviste ahí y lo acogiste.</p><p>– No sé qué hacer, Makino – dice Garp – no puedo seguir cuidándolo, pero tampoco quiero abandonarlo a su suerte en algún orfanato cerca del cuartel.</p><p>– Yo lo cuidare – dice Makino, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Garp –</p><p>– Es una gran responsabilidad – dice Garp, algo inseguro –</p><p>– Yo lo cuidare – repite Makino, y esta vez su voz deja claro que no está en discusión su decisión – Luffy puede vivir aquí conmigo y usted puede visitarlo, pero no lo abandone en un orfanato…eso sería demasiado cruel.</p><p>Makino piensa en lo indeseado que el niño crecería sintiéndose y eso no es algo que ella pueda permitir. Garp asiente, y le cuenta algunas cosas más sobre Luffy, pero siempre evitando hablar del padre de este.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Luffy es un niño maravilloso.</p><p>Él es alegre, espontaneo, sincero e inocente como muchos niños de su edad no lo son, también es muy terco y noble. Makino cuida de él no porque sea algo que ella haya prometido sino porque realmente ha llegado a quererlo. Ellos viven juntos en el segundo piso del bar; Makino se preocupa por él, prepara sus comidas, corta su cabello, zurce su ropa cuando se rompe, sana sus heridas cuando vuelve de sus aventuras alrededor de la aldea, le enseña a leer y escribir aun cuando él asegura que no lo necesita porque será un pirata, prepara sus baños y cantan juntos mientras ella espera fuera de la puerta para ayudarle a secarse el cabello después de que se bañe y no pesque un resfriado.</p><p>Makino le quiere como si fuera su hermanito pequeño y sonríe al saber que su decisión de tomarlo bajo su cuidado fue la correcta.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>La llegada de Shanks a la villa foosha hace que Makino se dé cuenta de algunas cosas. Una de ellas es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por brindarle la mayor atención posible sin descuidar el bar, hay veces que Luffy se siente solo y que aprendió a esconder su dolor debajo de una sonrisa. </p><p>Otra es que Luffy no ha tenido ninguna figura masculina significativa en su vida, mucho menos una que esté relacionada con su sueño de ser un pirata. Ella desconfía un poco del hombre pelirrojo al principio, pero sus miedos son infundados, Shanks es una persona sorprendentemente amable y no tiene problemas en contarle sus aventuras a Luffy. Los piratas del pelirrojo han hecho de la villa foosha su base durante casi un año, aunque nunca permanecen más de un par de semanas en la aldea para volver a viajar a alguna otra isla dentro del East blue.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>Un día Luffy vuelve del barco de los piratas con una venda bajo su ojo izquierdo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y sentándose en el taburete junto a Shanks quien lo regaña por haber hecho algo imprudente. Como siempre ella le ofrece algo de comer y Luffy olvida todas sus preocupaciones, prometiéndole que algún día le pagara con un tesoro y ella acepta solo para verlo sonreír.</p><p>Un bandido entra al bar, exigiendo que le venda algunos barriles de sake que Makino no tiene. Shanks amablemente le ofrece la última botella que quedaba y el bandido responde rompiéndola en la cabeza del capitán, quien para sorpresa de Makino no responde, el pelirrojo se preocupa de recoger los vidrios y limpiar. El bandido rompe más cosas y de manera arrogante deja el bar, Makino se arrodilla junto a Shanks para revisar que no haya sido herido cuando toda la tripulación comienza a reírse de su capitán y el mismo pelirrojo se ríe de la situación. Luffy no está feliz con lo que acaba de suceder, Makino nunca lo había visto enojado antes y ella no sabe cómo explicarle la situación porque ni ella misma entiende completamente que ha pasado. Shanks se acerca e intenta tomarlo del brazo para explicarle, Luffy comienza a caminar y su brazo se estira como goma. El capitán pelirrojo algo alterado le explica a Luffy que lo que se comió no era el postre sino algo llamado fruta del diablo que otorga poderes a quien se la coma a cambio de no poder nadar nunca más.    </p><p>Shanks hablo con ella la noche de ese mismo día, cuando Luffy ya estaba durmiendo en el segundo piso y solo algunos pocos quedaban celebrando dentro del bar, le conto de como en algunos lugares los usuarios de frutas del diablo son vistos como demonios y que le preocupa que la gente de la aldea vaya a hacer algo en contra de Luffy por sus nuevos poderes. Makino le asegura que no tiene de que preocuparse y que nada podría afectar a Luffy, quien luego de su impresión inicial parece muy feliz con sus nuevos poderes.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>– Ya llevan mucho tiempo fuera – dice Makino, mientras seca las copas y Luffy está sentado frente a ella bebiendo zumo de naranja – ¿Te sientes solo, Luffy?</p><p>– Nop, aun no les he perdonado el incidente con los bandidos – dice Luffy, apoyando su mentón contra la barra y cierra un poco su ojo izquierdo, aun adolorido por la cicatriz que tiene debajo de ese ojo – He sobreestimado a Shanks, pensaba que era un pirata duro. ¡Que decepción!</p><p>– ¿sí? Pues yo creo que alguien que se ríe después de haber sido humillado es bastante duro – dice Makino –</p><p>–Eso es porque no lo entiendes – se queja Luffy, con el ceño fruncido – ¡Hay veces que un hombre debe luchar!</p><p>– ¿oh? Entonces será eso – responde Makino, sonriendo. Sabe que a Luffy le molesta porque Shanks es su ídolo y los bandidos lo humillaron frente a él –</p><p>– ¡Con permiso! – grita alguien, abriendo las puertas del bar de par en par y Makino reconoce de inmediato al bandido del otro día. Ellos toman asiento con una actitud de que el lugar les pertenece – Parece que los piratas de la otra vez no están aquí hoy, hay demasiado silencio. ¡Y tú qué esperas, mujer, somos clientes tráenos sake!</p><p>Los labios de Makino son una fina línea de descontento mientras deja las botellas sobre sus mesas, pero ella no quiere arriesgar hacerlos enojar y que dañen a Luffy y a ella.</p><p>– jajaja, ¿visteis sus caras? – dice uno de los bandidos – ¡Ni podía hablar después del botellazo! ¡Vaya pandilla de cobardes!</p><p>– Los cobardes como el me sacan de mis casillas – dice Higuma – Me dan ganas de matarle. Los piratas solo saber hablar.</p><p>– ¡No subestimes a Shanks, él no es un cobarde! – grita Luffy, enojado y poniéndose de pie para ir a enfrentar al bandido– ¡Deja en paz a Shanks!</p><p>– ¡Déjalo, Luffy! – Pide Makino, reteniéndolo por los hombros–</p><p>– ¡No, él ha hablado mal de Shanks! – insiste Luffy, intentando zafarse – ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, bandido estúpido, discúlpate por lo que dijiste de Shanks!</p><p>Higuma toma a Luffy por el cuello de su camiseta, aun cuando Makino lucha por no entregárselo y se lo lleva consigo. Makino está desesperada, escucha la voz de Luffy quien sigue gritando insultos, la risa de los bandidos y sabe que la única persona que podrá hacer algo es el alcalde, así que corre hasta su casa que y abre la puerta sin aviso.</p><p>– ¡Alcalde, ha pasado algo terrible! –</p><p>– ¿Qué pasa, Makino? – pregunta el alcalde, sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus manos –</p><p>– ¡Luffy ha sido secuestrado por los bandidos! – grita Makino, el alcalde deja caer su taza y corre rápidamente detrás de Makino quien le enseña donde están los bandidos golpeando a Luffy.</p><p>– ¡Dejen al niño en paz! – Grita el alcalde, poniéndose de rodillas frente a los ruines delincuentes –  No sé qué ha hecho Luffy y no quiero discutir con ustedes, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar. ¡Dejen que se vaya!</p><p>– El viejo sabe cómo funciona el mundo, – dice Higuma, su pie aun sobre la cabeza de Luffy y una mano sobre su espada –  pero es demasiado tarde, el mocoso me ha hecho enojar. Cuando un debilucho me insulta, me molesta.</p><p>– ¡Es culpa tuya, orangután imbécil! – grita Luffy, Makino ama su espíritu de lucha, pero su actitud solo le ha traído problemas –</p><p>– Muy bien, no voy a venderte – dice Higuma, desenvainando su espada – Voy a matarte.</p><p>– ¡Luffy! – grita Makino, asustada –</p><p>– Me preguntaba porque nadie nos había dado la bienvenida en el puerto– dice la familiar voz de alguien detrás de Makino – Hey, son los bandidos del otro día</p><p>– ¡Capitán! – Dice Makino, mirando al pelirrojo capitán junto a ella –</p><p>– ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? ¿No eran tus puñetazos tan fuertes como una pistola? – dice Shanks, con ese usual tono de burla que ocupa con Luffy –</p><p>– Pirata, ¿vas a limpiar el pueblo entero esta vez? – pregunta Higuma. Una de sus bandidos se pone junto a Shanks y lo apunta con su arma.</p><p>– Ahora que has sacado tu arma, supongo que estás dispuesto a ocuparla – dice el capitán pelirrojo –</p><p>– ¿Cómo dices? – pregunta el bandido –</p><p>– Dije que estas no son para amenazar a la gente – responde Shanks, apuntando el cañón del arma y en ese preciso momento el sonido de un disparo es escuchado, la persona que sostenía el arma contra la cabeza del capitán cae muerto y Makino mira con asombro al siempre alegre Lucky Roo con una arma humeante en su mano izquierda y una pieza de carne en su mano derecha. </p><p>– ¡Eso ha sido sucio! – grita uno de los bandidos –</p><p>– ¿Sucio? – pregunta Yassop con desden –</p><p>– ¡No nos hagan reír! – Dice Benn, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y su rifle recargado contra su hombro – ¿Creen que somos santos o algo parecido?</p><p>– ¡Están mirando a unos piratas! – Dice Shanks, toda su tripulación detrás de él y Makino puede verlos ahora, no al alegre grupo que ha estado bebiendo en su bar el último año sino al grupo pirata del Grand Line con recompensas sobre sus cabezas –</p><p>– ¡Cállate, eso no nos importa!</p><p>– Escuchen bien, bandidos. Pueden tirarme sake o comida encima, incluso pueden escupirme y me reiré de ello, pero ¡No me importan sus razones, no perdonaré a nadie que dañe a mis amigos! – responde Shanks, sus ojos demuestran lo serio que es al respecto –</p><p> – ¿Qué no me perdonaras? – Pregunta Higuma, con sorna – ¡Los destruiremos!</p><p>Los bandidos corren en dirección de los piratas, pero es Benn quien da un paso adelante y se hace cargo de todos ellos sin dificultad. Al terminar Benn prende un nuevo cigarrillo y apunta con su rifle a Higuma.</p><p>– No sean engreídos. Si quieren pelear con nosotros deberían traer al menos a una flota –</p><p>– Increíble – murmura Makino sin aliento al ver la diferencia de poder.</p><p>– ¡El mocoso se metió con nosotros primero! – dice Higuma en su defensa –</p><p>– No importa, después de todo hay una recompensa por tu cabeza – dice Shanks –</p><p>El bandido saca de entre sus ropas una bomba de humo y escapa con Luffy, y es ahí donde la actitud calmada de Shanks desaparece.</p><p>– ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hacemos? – dice Shanks, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos –  ¡se ha llevado a Luffy!</p><p>– Cálmate, capitán estúpido. Nos separaremos y lo encontraremos – dice Lucky Roo. Todos los presentes comienzan a dividirse y buscar en distintas partes, algunos se dirigen al bosque u otras zonas del pueblo mientras el capitán decide ir en dirección del mar. Makino lo detiene breves segundos antes de que se marche.</p><p>– ¡Los bandidos estaban hablando mal de ustedes por el incidente del otro día y Luffy los defendió, aun cuando estaba enojado porque no peleaste esa vez no pudo soportar que hablaran mal de ti, capitán! ¡Sálvalo, por favor! – Pide Makino con desesperación – ¡No sé qué haría si algo malo le pasara!</p><p>Shanks no dice nada, solo asiente con un semblante serio y corre en dirección al puerto.</p><p>– No te preocupes, Makino – dice Benn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – El capitán no dejara que nada malo le pase a Luffy.</p><p>– Benn tiene razón, Makino-chan – dice Yasopp – Aunque no lo admite, el capitán se ha encariñado con Luffy esa es la razón para que haya hecho de esta aldea nuestra base durante nuestra estancia en el east.</p><p>Makino asiente, una mano aun sobre su pecho y sabe que los erráticos latidos de su corazón no se normalizaran hasta que tenga a Luffy entre sus brazos y pueda comprobar que está bien.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>Shanks perdió un brazo protegiendo a Luffy. El capitán pelirrojo ni siquiera le da importancia a su pérdida y sus compañeros una vez pasado el shock inicial no vuelven a mencionarlo, solo premian su heroísmo con una cuota más de sake y en cambio le prestan más atención a Luffy, agradeciéndole por haberlos defendido de los bandidos cuando hablaron mal de ellos.</p><p>– Gracias, capitán – dice Makino, dejando una nueva botella de sake frente al pelirrojo que reía mientras miraba a su tripulación enseñándole a Luffy los puntos cardinales, pero el chico tiene un sentido de la orientación fatal – es un gran sacrificio el que hiciste para salvarlo</p><p>– ¿Mi brazo? – Dice Shanks – Eso no es nada, Makino. Es solo un brazo, tengo otro y lo que importa es que él está vivo.</p><p>– Aun así es mucho que perder por alguien quien no tienes relación alguna – dice Makino, temiendo a sonar grosera, pero nadie en la aldea ayudo a Luffy aun cuando lo han conocido durante años y Shanks quien solo ha compartido con él solo un par de meses sacrifico todo por su seguridad.</p><p>– Nos tomamos unas vacaciones del Grand Line después de haber sufrido una gran derrota – dice Shanks, destapando su botella y dando un largo trago – fue una derrota amarga y no pude olvidarla hasta que conocí a Luffy.  Él estaba tan lleno de vitalidad, tan ansioso por oír historias de la vida de un pirata y dispuesto a todo para convertirse en uno que me di cuenta que solo estaba siendo un idiota al preocuparme tanto, el hecho de estar vivo ya es una victoria y puedo volver a intentarlo una vez regrese al Grand Line.</p><p>– No sabía eso – dice Makino, ahora entendiendo porque un pirata del gran mar vendría a un mar tranquilo –</p><p>–Una vez Luffy salga de esta aldea en su propia aventura… él va a ser alguien grande en esta era, Makino, hará que su nombre sea conocido por todo el mundo y yo quiero ver que eso suceda, para eso él debe vivir – dice Shanks, sonriendo mientras toca su extremidad amputada – mi brazo es un bajo precio por la vida de Luffy.</p><p>Makino sonríe agradecida, antes de rodear la barra y llamar a Luffy, es hora de que el pequeño chico de goma vaya a la cama después de un día con tantas emociones.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>– ¿De verdad no vas a volver a esta aldea? – Pregunta Luffy a Shanks, mientras el resto de sus tripulantes suben algunas cajas y barriles al barco–</p><p>–Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí, es hora de partir – responde el pelirrojo – ¿Vas a extrañarnos?</p><p>– Si, voy a extrañarlos, pero no voy a pedirte más que me lleves contigo – dice Luffy – Me convertiré en un pirata con mi propia fuerza</p><p>– No te habría llevado ni aunque me rogaras – responde el capitán sacándole la lengua – No tienes lo que se necesita para ser un pirata</p><p>– ¡Si lo tengo! – Grita Luffy con convicción– ¡Reuniré una tripulación más fuerte que la tuya y encontrare el tesoro más grande del mundo, no importa lo que pase me convertiré en el Rey pirata!</p><p>– oh, entonces vas a superarnos – dice Shanks con sorpresa, Makino puede ver el brillo en sus ojos y que esta era la reacción que quería provocar en Luffy. Shanks camina los pasos que lo separan de Luffy, quitándose su preciado sombrero de paja y poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Luffy – En ese caso dejare este sombrero contigo, es muy importante para mí, cuídalo bien. Devuélvemelo algún día, cuando te hayas convertido en un gran pirata. Es una promesa, Luffy.</p><p>Luffy sujeta el sombrero de paja contra su pecho mientras el barco de los piratas se aleja del puerto, lagrimas silenciosas caen por sus sucias mejillas y Makino está detrás de él, con las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros temblorosos intentando reconfortarlo. El gesto de Shanks significa el mundo entero para Luffy, por fin alguien le dice que se puede convertir en pirata y le da un incentivo para cumplir su sueño.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Garp se llevó a Luffy hace seis meses a vivir en el monte corvo con una familia de bandidos y Makino no ha podido encontrar tranquilidad durante ese tiempo. Makino sabe que Garp hace lo que cree correcto para el bienestar de su nieto, pero exponerlo de tal manera a las adversidades del mundo con el fin de convertirlo en un marino es cruel. Garp le dio la ubicación del lugar en el que se encuentra Luffy por si algo sucede y debe avisarle, pero le pidió que no lo visitara a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Makino solo pudo cumplir con su promesa por seis meses y le pide al alcalde que la acompañe al monte, con una cesta con comida y ropa para Luffy, y el chico llamado Ace del que Garp le hablo.</p><p>– disculpe, pero escuchamos que Luffy está viviendo aquí – dice Makino a la mujer pelirroja –</p><p>– ¡Makino! – grita Luffy, saliendo de la casa y abalanzándose en sus brazos con la sonrisa –</p><p>– ¡Luffy! – responde Makino, abrazándolo con fuerza al haberlo extrañado tanto–</p><p>– Parece ser que estas bien – dice el alcalde, sonriendo al ver nuevamente a Luffy– Han pasado seis meses, nos preocupamos y decidimos venir a ver qué tal estabas.</p><p>– ¡Oh, alcalde! – dice Luffy contento –</p><p>– No le digas a Garp-san – pide Makino, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios –</p><p>– aun es difícil creer que estés viviendo con bandidos de montaña – dice el alcalde –</p><p>– ¿Algún problema con eso? – pregunta la mujer pelirroja, Dadan, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –</p><p>– Por supuesto que si – dice el alcalde – no me hables con esa actitud, bandida</p><p>– ¿Qué? – Dice Dadan, molesta – ¿Es toda la gente del pueblo molino tan molesta?</p><p>– ¡Tengo un regalo para ti! – Dice Makino juntando ambas manos, llamando la atención de Luffy – supongo que Garp-san no piensa en esta clase de cosas. ¡Ta-dan! Traje ropa nueva</p><p>–  Genial – exclama Luffy, emocionado –</p><p>– Estoy feliz de que te guste. Puedo arreglar el tamaño también, así que… – dice Makino mirando en la dirección de los dos niños que han estado mirándola con desconfianza desde hace algún rato – ustedes dos vengan aquí</p><p>El niño rubio le hace caso de inmediato y corre hacia ella, mientras el otro chico, Ace, camina en su dirección intentando aparentar que no le interesa.</p><p>– Escuche que eras un niño problemático, Ace-kun, – dice Makino, poniendo una camiseta verde sobre él y ver cuánto debe zurcirla para que le quede bien – pero eres sorprendentemente bien portado.</p><p>– Si tú lo dices… – murmura Ace, mirando a otro lado, avergonzado –</p><p>– Esta avergonzado – dice Sabo, riendo con Luffy unos metros más allá de donde ella se encuentra –</p><p>– Ace, tu cara esta toda roja – señala Luffy –</p><p>– ¡ustedes! – Gruñe Ace, en molestia, pero su enojo disminuye cuando Makino le pide que se quede quieto – me lo pagaran más tarde.</p><p>Luffy ríe junto a Sabo. Makino entiende ahora que Luffy está bien y que él es feliz en la pequeña casa del monte junto a sus dos hermanos.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>La abuela Midori solía decir que nadie cae tan bajo como para que llegues a odiarlo, Makino solía creer que entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras, pero ahora ya no está segura. Ella vive en una aldea pequeña con gente que la ha conocido desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y Makino nunca ha salido de su pequeño pueblo es por eso que hay ciertas cosas sobre la crueldad del mundo que no puede comprender.</p><p>¿A qué clase de padres les importa más el dinero y estatus, que el  bienestar de sus hijos? ¿Qué hizo de malo Sabo para ser asesinado de una manera tan desgarradoramente cruel? ¿Por qué las personas que causaron esta tragedia están libres y no en la cárcel? </p><p>Makino no puede evitar el resentimiento. Sabo era un niño que apenas comenzaba a vivir y todo su futuro le fue arrebatado por un dragon celestial, por otro humano que cree ser un descendiente de los dioses de cientos de años y a quienes las leyes del mundo no son aplicadas. Luffy y Ace nunca podrán encontrar consuelo con al menos saber que los asesinos de su hermano pagaron por su crimen y siempre tendrán esa herida abierta en sus corazones.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Ace ha cambiado mucho desde que Makino lo conoció y sobre todo desde que Sabo murió, es más calmado y quiere cambiar incluso pequeñas cosas sobre sí mismo para poder ser un mejor hermano mayor para Luffy. En una de las esporádicas visitas que Makino hace al monte corvo para ver a ambos chicos que Ace le pide que le enseñe buenos modales para poder agradecer a cierto pirata pelirrojo que una vez salvo la vida de su hermanito.</p><p>– Bueno, vamos a empezar con la lección de hoy para expresar gratitud – dice Makino, sentada en una caja mientras Luffy aburrido se sienta a su lado observando a Ace –</p><p>– Si, empecemos ya – dice Ace, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza en saludo –</p><p>– Oh, lo hiciste bien, Ace – dice Luffy y Ace sonríe como un orgulloso hermano mayor que todo hace bien–</p><p> – No, eso no está bien. Tienes que decir “encantado de trabajar contigo” en esta ocasión –  corrige Makino –</p><p>– ¿Oh, esto no estaba bien? – pregunta Luffy, sorprendido. Makino le enseño modales básicos como por favor y gracias, pero nunca comprendió completamente los códigos de respeto – Pienso que sonaba genial.</p><p>– Ace-kun quiere aprender esto porque él quiere agradecerle correctamente al capitán de los piratas del pelirrojo que te ayudo – explica Makino –</p><p>– ¿A Shanks? – pregunta Luffy –</p><p>– Si, seré un pirata cuando vea al pelirrojo – dice Ace, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera como si todo fuera su idea – Como un pirata y tu hermano mayor, es mi trabajo agradecerle.</p><p>– Ahora vamos a hacerlo pretendiendo que él está justo frente de ti – pide Makino –</p><p>– Soy Ace, ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –</p><p>– Boo, eso está mal – dice Makino formando una equis con sus dedos – Decir “quién diablos” es grosero</p><p>– Es “¿quién demonios eres tú?” – sugiere Luffy –</p><p>– Dame tu nombre – exige Ace, mirándola mientras pretende que ella es Shanks –</p><p>– Booh – abuchea Makino –</p><p>– Tienes que decir “tonto” – corrige Luffy –</p><p>– ¿Quién eres, bastardo? – Dice Ace y Makino vuelve a abuchear – ¿Quién es este?</p><p>Makino vuelve a abuchear y esta vez se ríe, cubriéndosela boca – ¿Es en serio? –</p><p>– Me estas confundiendo al decir cosas tontas, vete – dice Ace de manera irritada a Luffy –</p><p>– Escucha, Ace, encontré el nido de una anaconda lleno con huevos grandes – Dice Luffy, con una sonrisa en sus labios y Ace parece haber olvidado su molestia –</p><p>– ¿Qué? ¿Con grandes huevos? – Pregunta Ace y por un segundo parece salivar ante la idea de deliciosos huevos de anaconda para luego negar con su cabeza – No, no puedo. Quiero aprender como agradecer con respeto.</p><p>– Puedo terminar herido si estoy solo y la anaconda me encuentra, – dice Luffy, un pequeño puchero en sus labios – pero sé que estaré bien si estás conmigo, así que vamos. </p><p>Makino solo observa a ambos hermanos, Ace parece estar a punto de ceder mientras Luffy lo mira con grandes ojos suplicantes. Luffy se siente a salvo con Ace y cree que nada malo puede pasarle mientras este con su hermano mayor, ya no se siente solo y eso calma esas inquietudes que hasta ese día Makino cargaba.</p><p>– Yo tengo que volver al bar, – dice Makino, llamando la atención de Ace– pero vendré mañana a ayudarte otra vez, así que vayan y diviértanse.</p><p>– ¡Adiós, Makino! – se despiden ambos hermanos, quienes compiten en ver quien puede llegar primero al nido y se adentran al espeso bosque. </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>A pesar de sus toscos modales y grosero vocabulario, no fue difícil para Makino pensar en Dadan como su amiga. En las ocasiones que Makino visita y ambos hermanos se encuentran fuera del escondite de los bandidos, beben alguna botella de sake que Makino lleve de su bar, cocinan y conversan de distintos temas mientras ríen y a veces cuando la conversación es más densa, lloran viejas penas.</p><p>Makino piensa que es bueno tener una amiga, sobre todo una que se ha transformado en la madre de Luffy, algo que ella con su edad no podía ofrecerle al pequeño de goma.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Ace parte al mar cuando cumple 17 años.</p><p>Él paso de ser un niño con corto temperamento y boca grosera a un hombre amable con buenos modales. Makino está orgullosa de la persona que se ha convertido.</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>Tres meses después Luffy baja del monte corvo al bar solo para mostrarle el cartel de se busca de Ace. Los ojos de Luffy brillan con orgullo y admiración mientras observa la recompensa que dan por la cabeza de su hermano quien solo hace unos meses partió para cumplir su sueño.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Todas las personas de la aldea se han reunido en el puerto para ver partir a Luffy. En diez años no ha dejado de proclamar su sueño y ahora es el momento en que comienza su aventura. La sonrisa que hay en el rostro de Luffy es enorme y Makino puede recordarlo cuando era un niño, sujetando firmemente el sombrero de paja que le fue encomendado por un pirata que lo salvo contra su pecho.</p><p>– Finalmente se va, alcalde – dice Makino, con ambas manos sobre su cadera mientras observa como Luffy rema lejos de su hogar – Voy a extrañarlo</p><p>– Es una vergüenza para la aldea que se convierta en un pirata – dice el alcalde, de brazos cruzados –</p><p>El rey marino que diez años atrás le quito su brazo a Shanks aparece, haciendo que el bote de Luffy tambalee, pero él estira su brazo y golpea al rey de la costa mandándolo a volar. Makino igual que el resto de las personas vitorea por Luffy y su gran fuerza, sabe que se las arreglará bien allá afuera y que pronto tendrá noticias de él.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Todos en el pueblo están emocionados cuando el primer cartel de se busca de Luffy llega, cuando ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde su partida y el chico ni siquiera ha entrado al Grand Line, la suma que dan por su cabeza es alucinante y ya está batiendo records en hacer cosas imposibles porque nunca se había dado tan por un pirata del East blue.</p><p>– Todos están demasiado emocionados – se queja el alcalde, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra y Makino sirve un vaso de jugo para él – </p><p>– Mire, alcalde – dice Makino, sosteniendo el cartel de se busca de Luffy – Luffy se ve tan feliz</p><p>– un pirata es un pirata – se queja el alcalde –</p><p>– Ese es su sueño – dice Makino – ¿Está preocupado por él, alcalde?</p><p>– ¿Un sueño o su destino? – murmura el alcalde, mirando su vaso y Makino prefiere volver a ver el cartel de Luffy, y no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que captura la esencia de Luffy, quien siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y para quien ser un pirata sea trata de una gran aventura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>Dos semanas después llega un nuevo cartel de se busca con el rostro de Luffy, esta vez la suma es de 100.000.000 millones de bellis y Makino prefiere no pensar en qué clase de problemas se está metiendo Luffy para conseguir tamaña recompensa</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Cuando Makino era niña la abuela Midori le conto que su razón para haber abierto Party’s bar era para que la gente del pueblo celebrara las buenas noticias. Ella deseaba que el bar fuera un lugar donde la gente se reuniera a compartir su felicidad con otros; Makino piensa que es exactamente eso lo que la nueva recompensa de Luffy ha provocado en las personas de la aldea. </p><p>– ¡A celebrar, vamos a celebrar hoy todo el día! – Grita uno de los aldeanos reunidos fuera del bar – ¡Es el más exitoso en la historia del East blue con una recompensa de 300 millones de bellis!</p><p>– ¡Salud por nuestro Luffy! – grita otro grupo, chocando sus jarrones en un brindis. El bar está lleno de personas bebiendo y discutiendo con una extraña sensación de orgullo el último problema en que el niño de goma del pueblo se ha metido.</p><p>– ¡Cállense, idiotas! – Grita el alcalde, golpeando una mesa con su bastón – ¡Que vergüenza!</p><p>– ¡Salud! – gritan en el bar, ignorando los regaños del alcalde –</p><p>– En serio…nadie me escucha a mí, el alcalde de esta aldea – se lamenta Woop slap –</p><p>– Parece que Luffy se está divirtiendo – dice Makino, tomando entre sus manos uno de los carteles que acompaña el de Luffy en esta ocasión – y tiene una linda mascota también. Así que esos niños son sus amigos, uh. </p><p>– ¿”Amigos”? Yo no les veo nada de amigables – Dice el alcalde, para terminar su jarro con cerveza – Alguien de nuestra aldea se convirtió en un vicioso criminal que hizo del mundo entero su enemigo. ¡Nunca había escuchado de piratas buscándole pelea al gobierno mundial!</p><p>– Si, eso es cierto – dice Makino, recordando como los periódicos señalan como culpables a Luffy y su tripulación de haber quemado hasta sus cimientos una de las tres instalaciones del gobierno –</p><p>– Para empezar, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Garp, dejando que su propio nieto vaya por ahí libre cometiendo tal crimen? – se queja el alcalde, quien siempre regaño a Garp por no estar más presente en la vida de Luffy – Algo está mal con toda esa familia. ¿Acaso Dadan sabe sobre esto?</p><p>– ¡Salud! – gritan nuevamente todos en el bar –</p><p>– ¡Les dije que se callen, idiotas! – grita el alcalde, molesto –</p><p>– Pensaba en ir a ver a Dadan cuando cierre el bar – dice Makino – de seguro se alegrara por las noticias y los demás querrán celebrar.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando Makino llega al monte corvo ese mismo día por la noche, los bandidos y Dadan están sorprendidos de verla, y de inmediato preguntan si algo malo paso. Ella solo les muestra el nuevo cartel y les entrega el periódico que explica los acontecimientos que llevaron al aumento de la recompensa.</p><p>Todos los bandidos ríen y claman una celebración, Makino saca de la cesta algunas cosas que preparo para comer mientras los bandidos abren un nuevo barril de sake. Makino se queda con ellos y les cuenta la historia de cómo Luffy consiguió su sombrero de paja. </p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Es el alcalde quien la sorprende con las noticias de la ejecución de Ace y Makino tiembla mientras lee una y otra vez  el periódico donde se dan los detalles inútiles, la clase de detalles que no significan nada para Makino.</p><p>Makino solo puede rogar por su bienestar y por alguna clase de milagro.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Nuevas noticias llegan sobre Luffy, pero no unas que Makino desearía haber leído. Luffy y su tripulación desaparecieron en el archipiélago Saboady luego que el chico de goma golpeara y secuestrara a un dragon celestial.</p><p>Un dragón celestial como el que mato a Sabo.</p><p>El periódico dice que la tripulación del sombrero de paja fue derrotada por un shichibukai y que es posible que nunca se vuelva a saber de ellos.</p><p>Makino llora, esperando que eso pueda deshacer un poco el peso que se ha instaurado en su corazón con tantas malas noticias en los pasados días.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Dadan y ella están comparten el dolor que Marineford ha dejado en sus corazones.</p><p>El mundo mato a Ace en nombre de la justicia absoluta, no por sus propias acciones como pirata sino por la sangre que corre por sus venas y de Luffy no ha habido más noticias que la foto que lo retrata junto al cuerpo del hermano que vio morir frente a sus ojos. Dadan y Makino han estado bebiendo, llorando y lamentándose, preguntándose cómo pudieron ellas haber evitado esta tragedia. </p><p>La voz de Garp se escucha afuera y Makino de inmediato trata de detener a Dadan cuyas intenciones son claras. </p><p> – Oye Garp – Dice Dadan quedando de frente con el vicealmirante– ¡Tienes las agallas de mostrar tu cara por aquí!</p><p>Dadan alza su mazo y lo golpea pero Garp quien no hace el mínimo esfuerzo de esquivar su ataque.</p><p>– No interfieran – dice Garp a sus marinos quienes han cargado sus armas y apuntan a Dadan– Es una conocida.</p><p>– ¡Estuviste en ese campo de batalla! – Dice Dadan, olvidando su mazo y abalanzándose sobre Garp para sujetarlo de las solapas de su capa – ¡Estuviste frente a ellos! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste por ellos? ¿Qué hiciste por ellos? – Pregunta Dadan con desesperación, remeciéndolo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué dejaste morir a Ace!? – Pregunta Dadan, llorando de la impotencia y las heridas de su corazón aún abiertas al pensar en la cruel manera que su hijo fue asesinado y en su otro hijo de quien no ha habido noticias en casi dos semanas– ¿Elegiste tu trabajo sobre tu familia? – Su puño cae con fuerza sobre el rostro de Garp una y otra vez –</p><p>– ¡Oye, Garp! ¿¡Y tú eres un héroe de la marina!? – Su puño derecho cae nuevamente sobre el rostro de Garp, haciéndolo sangrar– ¡Vete al infierno, viejo de porquería!</p><p>Makino decide que es hora de intervenir, Garp y Dadan han sido amigos durante años y esta tragedia no debería separarlos.</p><p>– ¡Detente, Dadan-san! – pide Makino, sujetando el brazo de Dadan con el que mantiene sujeto a Garp –</p><p>Dadan lo suelta y Makino se pone entre ellos con los brazos abiertos, tratando de evitar que vuelvan a pelear.</p><p>– ¡Es obvio que Garp-san es quién más sufre por no haber podido salvarlo! – dice Makino y Dadan niega con la cabeza –</p><p>– ¡Te equivocas! – Grita Dadan con lágrimas en los ojos y con sus manos hechas puños – ¡Quien más está sufriendo es Luffy! </p><p>Es como una bofetada en la cara, como si un ente superior estrujara su corazón y Makino entiende de pronto mucho mejor el dolor de Dadan, porque no puede ni llegar a imaginar cuanto debe estar sufriendo Luffy en este momento.</p><p>– ¡Él amaba muchísimo a su hermano! – dice Dadan. Makino no puede soportarlo y corre a dentro del bar, necesita estar algunos minutos sola y calmarse, antes de que ella también confronte a Garp. </p><p>Makino nunca había odiado nada, esa es la manera en que su abuela Midori la crio, pero en este momento su odio por la institución llamada el gobierno mundial rebasa todo lo que había imaginado. Esas personas decidieron que la sangre de Ace y Luffy esta maldita solo por quienes sus padres son, y Makino no puede perdonar eso.</p><p>Si Luffy llegara a estar bien, si Luffy sobrevive a toda esta tragedia y sigue en su camino para convertirse en el Rey pirata... Makino desea que cambie todo a su paso y  que desafié a esos bastardos una y otra vez.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Makino llora mientras sujeta firmemente el periódico contra su pecho, el mismo periódico con una fotografía de Luffy presentando sus respetos por los caídos en la guerra de Marineford y que les demuestra a todos que sigue vivo.</p><p>Makino siente como si por fin volviera a respirar y como si el mundo hubiera vuelto a obtener los colores que había perdido. Una nueva fiesta se hace en el bar, por la nueva recompensa que le han dado a Luffy tras la guerra y para tratar de devolver un sentido de normalidad a sus vidas.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Dos años toma para que nuevamente haya noticias sobre Luffy. El periódico muestra una fotografía de su sonrisa confidente y una cicatriz que consiguió en una guerra en la que perdió demasiado. Dadan está con ella cuando el periódico llega con las noticias y sus ojos están llorosos, pero en vez de llorar le pide que llene su jarro con más cerveza.</p><p>Es una fiesta después de todo, porque el futuro rey pirata ha vuelto al mar para reclamar el título que siempre ha sido suyo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>